


in the shadow of every spark

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, The Framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: A raid goes well in Remorath Rumble, and what happens in the dark stays in the dark.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	in the shadow of every spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaytiKazoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/gifts).



> Filled a prompt for KaytiKazoo over on tumblr:  
> TrevorDeke + "tentative kisses given in the dark"

The virtual alien hit the ground hard, and Deke hesitated before getting slowly to his feet. Usually, after that wave, the raid was over and he got to collect his _reward,_ but that was when he was the _only_ survivor. Of all the times they’d played the game, there were only a handful of times where they’d both survived to the end, and this was the first time they’d both survived the _finished_ game.

Trevor emerged from around the corner, alien blood marking parts of his avatar’s costume while he held the shotgun axe up with a smile. It was careful and small, like he was still in his game persona, the badass space rogue who wasn’t as bright and fun as the man he was back in reality. _This_ Trevor wasn’t in the usual cardigan and t-shirt that hid whatever muscular potential his body had, but in a slim fitting tactical suit, and his avatar didn’t have as much muscular _potential_ as he had _actual muscle,_ and while he knew he shouldn’t stare, he couldn’t stop himself.

Sparks flew from where bullet holes had formed in the wall, the lights around them growing dimmer while the space between them quickly narrowed. He couldn’t tell if the game was _glitching_ or just taking the environment into consideration _remarkably_ well, but Deke’s eyes weren’t adjusting quickly enough to keep up with the change. He could feel the presence of the body close to his, and make out the outline of his friend’s shoulders in front of him, but the dim lights left the rest of him in shadow.

He should run for the button on the wall, for the door that would reveal the prize for the successful raid, that would reset the game on a new map for another round.

He should end the Framework program and wake them both up before the lights went out completely.

He _should_ find _anything else_ to do besides try to judge exactly how much he’d have to lean with their small height difference, but he couldn’t even make himself _try._ Another shower of sparks made him flinch with surprise, but it gave him just long enough of a look that, when all of the lights except for the emergency string of white along the ceiling went dark, he could move with some kind of purpose.

Deke shifted forward and lifted his chin, his lips hesitantly finding the corner of his friend’s mouth. It was quick, and careful, and something that could be brushed off as an accidental bump in the near darkness. At least, it could have been, if Trevor hadn’t turned his head, their lips meeting again after only a moment of pause. Each kiss was gentle and hesitant, even in the protection of the dark, and he felt himself start to move closer, boots shuffling across the grated floor, lips parting between kisses until-

_“End Framework.”_


End file.
